namefandomcom-20200213-history
Berry
Gender: Male/Female Berry is a Baby Boy/Girl Name Famous Characters * Berry, Bloo’s girlfriend turned into a yandere serial killer and a villain in the Cartoon Network series, Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends. * Berry Rosenbell Hip Hop Hedgehog, a minor character from the Nickelodeon series, The Fairly OddParents. He has the same design as Sonic the Hedgehog from the SEGA series/franchise of the same name since they're both hedgehogs. * Berry Lively and Single Pet Berry, two characters from the Hasbro franchise Littlest Pet Shop, based off the 2012 TV series of the same name. * Madeline Berry, a minor character from the Marvel Comics franchise starring The Avengers. * Bunga Berry, one of the main protagonists of the Kids WB animated series, Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island who serves as Coconut Fred's pet strawberry. He didn't speak very much throughout the series though, but he is a prehistoric strawberry as well. * Berry the Butler, one of the minor characters of the Cartoon Network series from the 90's called Johnny Bravo. * Berry, a baby girl who replaced the old baby girl as the Baby Sun who appeared in every episode of the rebooted television series on Nick Jr. called Teletubbies, originally airing on PBS Kids in 1997 to 2001 (The Classic Series Only). * Berry Punch (Berryshine), Silver Berry, Berry Pinch (Ruby Pinch) and Cherry Berry, minor characters/background ponies from the Discovery Family series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, along with Bubble Berry, Pinkie Pie's Genderbend counterpart. * Berry, Snow White’s pet rabbit and one of the main characters of Disney Princess’ spin-off series, Palace Pets and its TV series, Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (also known as Whisker Haven). TV Special/Episode Titles * A Berry Bear Christmas, a Bear in the Big Blue House Christmas television special that serves as the final 2-part episode of Season 3 after the episode Go to Sleep, premiering in 1999 on Disney Channel. * Berry Hunt, an episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 1, premiering in 2000 on Nick Jr. CBS and Nick Jr. itself. * The Berry Thief, an episode of Abby Hatcher: Fuzzly Catcher, premiering in 2019 by Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon * Bouncing Berry Hunt!, a book from the Nick Jr. series, Nella the Princess Knight, published in 2018 by Simon Spotlight * Grandma's Berry Patch and Max and Ruby: Berry Bunny Adventures, an episode and a home media release of the Nick Jr. series, Max and Ruby, released in 2007 by Nick Jr. * The Berry Patch, an episode of Caillou, premiering in 2000 on PBS Kids. * Berry the Butler, an episode based off the minor character of the same name from the 90's Cartoon Network series, Johnny Bravo, premiering on Cartoon Network in November 1997. * Berry Scary, an episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, premiering in September 2004 on Cartoon Network and Boomerang on Cartoon Network too. * Berry Scary, an episode of Pinkalicious and Peterrific, premiering in October 2018 on PBS Kids. * Pretty Princess: Berry Buddies, a WordGirl app game on the PBS Kids App Games for the app store on Amazon App Store and Amazon Prime too, first released in 2014. Famous People * Chuck Berry, an American singer songwriter and music artist, born in 1926 and passed away in 2017 * Berry Gordy, an American record executive, record producer, songwriter, film producer and television producer born in 1929 and didn’t pass away. He was very active since his old age though. * Matt Berry, an American actor who was born in 1974. He played the voice of Bubbles the Dolphin, one of the main characters/villains of the show SpongeBob SquarePants. * Bill Berry, an American musician and singer who plays the drums and was born in 1958. * Arthur Berry, an English playwriter who was born in 1925 and passed away in 1994 due to his old age in the hospital. * Halle Berry, an American actress for movies, TV specials and shows who was born in 1966 on Cleveland, Ohio. Category:Names Category:Male-given names Category:Female-given names Category:Female-given names starting with B Category:Male-given names starting with B